Triality
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sometimes working hard can lead to release. It's MariXPatchuXAli this time. This has been up over at dA for two weeks or so. Decided to post it here despite my feelings that it might not be good enough. M Rating? Oh Boy! You know the drill.


_A/N: I just couldn't help it. This one is MariXPatchyXAli. Why do I let my own trolls backfire on me? _

(Scarlet Systems Corp: Weapons Development: Sublevel XVI: Head Researcher's Apartments)

The massive complex of the SSC had two things to its credit, its size and its depth. Located several thousand meters inside what could be called a metallic 'sinkhole' the main complex looked like a wide metal spear that was supported in the middle of the sinkhole by seventeen struts that bound it to the ground above.

The only thing bigger then the then the spear or the hole was the massive archaic mansion that floated above it, tethered to the ground by several large chains. Several spotlights shone down into the hole and around the general area. The SSM complex looked something of a headquarters of a mega conglomerate, the type that existed in dystrophic Role Playing Games.

As a single lighted elevator rose from a deeper part of the complex. Masked guards of a feminine build stood guard at the main access point just off of the elevator. For this entire sector was reserved for one person and one person alone.

As she stepped off the lift, the soldiers stood at attention. The woman stood for a moment looking at one of them, for she knew the face beneath all their masks all too well. As she walked towards the massive door, the chamber opened to reveal a well decorated but dim lit hall. Frowning, the woman looked to the right at the number just below the shoulder of the 'unit' she was inspecting.

"Unit M/5-0023, report to the main medical facility and submit to an acuity test. Your reflexes are far too jerky." Passing her order, Patchouli Knowledge made a mental note to check up on the calibrations of the of the main research department as the door quickly sealed behind her. Long lavender locks pulled slightly in the pull of wind from the door but soon, she moved forward once again.

"They are getting sloppy down there. But it is 'my' project. The Mistress would be most displeased if the project were to suffer failure." Patchouli said as her normally tightly shut lab coat sailed lightly behind her. Patchouli missed the days she could just spend reading in the library. She was no fool; Patchouli could hear the whispers behind her back when she walked. Thick heavy frames weighed on her face as she thought of the roomers of her 'madness' spreading. It had only been one time, and it was because _none of them_ listened.

"I'm so listless; it's like a summer evening." Patchouli said as she reached a large door. Taking her glasses off, a single blue beam shot into her eye and then the door opened. Walking inside she quickly shed her lab coat and walked across the massive room to where a tea set waited for her.

"I really have to think Koa one of these days, she still looks after me." Patchouli said with a smile as she began to pour herself tea. Her feelings of listlessness continued to build until…

"You should really pay closer attention." A voice said as the kettle met the plate rather roughly. Turning, she noticed someone that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Your right, I should have noticed that the guard in the atrium was you." Patchouli stated as she started to pour tea again, though the distant sound of water running finally broke that notion once and for all.

"Marisa, why is my shower on?" Patchouli said as she turned to find something that she forgot she had wanted. "I've told you about this."

"What? The fact that I shouldn't sneak into your room? Or that I shouldn't walk around naked?" Marisa had made quick work of the armor. She was quite glad to get rid of it; the light sheen of sweat was an added bonus, at least in this happenstance. The conversation with Alice had been long and interesting. But it seemed as if it was in there air, as it were.

"Marisa, when you walk around like that …" Patchouli choked on her words as her perversion took hold. Yet she still fought until she felt lean arms embrace her.

"Don't fight it Patchu, just … don't fight it." Marisa said as she pulled her arms tighter and leaned in. "That intolerable thing that is inside of you, you will be free of it by the time we're though." Marisa said with a smile as she spun Patchouli around. As she felt herself pinned she saw another pair of eyes watch from the bathroom doorway.

"Marisa, you brought …" Patchouli was cut off with a kiss as the pleasantly dripping Alice crossed the room towards them. As she approached Marisa stood back and allowed the two to look at each other.

"Don't talk…" Alice said as she went for Patchouli's lips. Perhaps she didn't notice that Marisa removed her skirt, but as the latter began to caress her smoothly crafted calves, Patchouli simply no longer cared. And as Alice broke the kiss and began on her blouse, Patchouli simply waited for her skin to be entirely exposed.

The sound of buttons hitting the floor didn't even break Patchouli's haze as the two of them pawed at her clothes. Patchouli just wanted to be free. She wanted to feel the coolness of the room on her breasts and … it had been so long.

_Get rid of them, I want to be touched. I want my every inch to be_ … Patchouli smiled as she felt her rib cage liberated. The feel of wood touched her bottom as the last layers fell away. The feel of warm hands supporting her bottom, the feel of firm hands under her liberated bust. The feeling of a hot tongue pushing against her own. Patchouli could not remember a time when she felt so at ease. All her cares and responsibilities had fallen away with her clothing.

"You're right, she is beautiful." Alice said as she stood in awe of Patchouli's form. Alabaster skin covered an endowed frame. Though it was evident by now that Patchouli was now beyond reason. Well kept hair was now disheveled over pink shoulders.

"Just follow my lead." Marisa said as she carried the entranced Patchouli into the bathroom and stood her under the hot stream of water that waited. Patchouli felt her hair pulled behind her neck as hands then went under her arms and began to massage her ample breasts. But it didn't stop there. There was more, more, more.

Far much more.

The feeling of hands gliding along the outside of her thighs asked permission for what was getting harder and harder to restrain. Patchouli's legs wanted to part. The flower that waited to bloom would push them open soon enough.

"Patchu, give me all your weight." Marisa said as Patchouli opened her legs and felt her ankles being lifted and then …

And then …

The momentary shock from having something pushed inside her nearly made Patchouli loose her senses all together. But, now that she knew what was going to happen allowed her lower body to relax as her legs came to rest on Alice's shoulders.

Patchouli tried to fight the need to wrap her legs but her ankles still met. This much stimulation was almost too much. The slow teasing of her breasts combined with the lapping between her legs, Patchouli wanted to go to sleep, but the sensations kept her awake. The water was so warm. Marisa's chest was so warm, Alice's tongue …

The final thought broke the last of her control. Light purring rolled from Patchouli's voice as her body was willingly played with. As she began to buck Marisa pulled her into a deep kiss to stifle Patchouli's ecstatic screams. And as the world went white Patchouli could feel climax tingling though her nerves.

Some time later Patchouli awoke in her bed, dressed in her nightgown wrapped in her sheets. As she touched her dry hair she slid her hand under to feel the slick wetness of her release between her legs and the sheets.

"Again? I can see Marisa but why Alice?" Patchouli stated as she sat up.

"I often wonder that myself." Alice said as she rounded the corner.

"Hehe, I just wanted to try it once. I don't see anyone complaining. I guess, ze?" Marisa said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I didn't dream it?" Patchouli asked. "Then why am I?"

"Oh, it was real." Alice said as she took a drag on her cigarette. She then pulled back the shirt to show the bruises on her shoulders.

"You were reliving it in your sleep." Marisa said as she took a drink from a container.

"Wonderful."


End file.
